


Maracas, Shin-chan?

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [32]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Med Student Midorima Shintarou, Oha Asa, Prompt Fic, SASO 2016, Teacher Takao Kazunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao doesn't put much stake in Oha Asa himself, but when Midorima insists, he's not going to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maracas, Shin-chan?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Bonus Round 3. The prompt was:
>
>> Package: medium sized box, rattles loudly sounds when shaken  
> From: Midorima Shintaro  
> To: Takao Kazunari  
> Note: Scorpio ranks 2nd today according to Oha Asa. I have also obtained your lucky item. There is no chance of you doing poorly today.

Takao woke up to an empty apartment. It was a sadly common occurrence now that Midorima was doing his rotations at the local hospital and working long and unusual hours. Takao had become used to it for the most part, but today, when he had his licensing exam for teaching, he would have liked to see Midorima before he left.

On some level, he wasn't surprised when he walked into the kitchen and saw the box sitting at his place at the table. A note written on a scrap of paper in Midorima's tight hand sat next to it.

> Scorpio ranks 2nd today according to Oha Asa. I have also obtained your lucky item. There is no chance of you doing poorly today.

Smiling, Takao picked up the box; it rattled loudly when he shook it. His face fell when he opened it. "Maracas, Shin-chan?" he muttered to himself. "What am I supposed to do with maracas? And how am I supposed to explain them to the examiners?"

Still, Midorima had gone out of his way to find a pair of maracas before he left for the hospital, and it was apparently his lucky item today, and even if he didn't personally put that much stake in Oha Asa, Shin-chan did, so not bringing them really wasn't an option. He'd just have to come up with a viable explanation on the way there, he thought as he shoved them into his bag. He had a long train ride ahead of him; he was sure he'd be able to think of something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How was the exam?" Midorima asked when Takao returned that evening.

"I passed!" Takao said excitedly. "Or at least I'm pretty certain I passed; we don't officially get results for another month, but the board pretty much said I passed right then and there. They thought the foresight to bring teaching tools and to incorporate them into the practical portion of the exam showed I quote, 'a degree of insight and planning uncommon in those new to the profession.' I was a bit skeptical this morning, but apparently Oha Asa was right about the lucky item."

"Of course it was," Midorima huffed.

"How was your day, Shin-chan?" Takao asked.

"Despite a power outage, a broken elevator, and numerous other smaller disasters, I survived, as did most of my patients," Midorima said stiffly.

Takao let out a low whistle. "How low did Cancer rank today?" he asked.

"Third."

"Third!? Did your lucky item—"

"I didn't have it."

"You didn't have it?" Takao asked incredulously, certain he had misheard.

"Procuring a pair of maracas at 3am took longer than expected. I didn't have time find to look for mine afterward and still make it to the hospital on time."

"Shin-chan! You sacrificed your lucky item for—"

"It was an important day for you," Midorima said, staring pointedly at the medical journal on the table. "I thought you would need the luck more."

"Awww, Shin-chan!" Takao exclaimed as he kissed Midorima on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kiyala](http://kiyala.dreamwidth.org/) wrote a great fic retelling this from Midorima's POV [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/16335.html?thread=7700687#cmt7700687).
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
